Enslaved
by CrimsonAkane
Summary: Atem is not impressed when a young man gets dragged before her. This 'Yuugi' has committed crimes against the crown after all. He needs to be punished. Her idea: enslavement. F!AtemXYuugi, Blindshipping, Genderbent Atem, Rated M for future chapters, ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me** (sadly). Anyway... On to the fic.

* * *

Atem opened her eyes, staring at the shackled man kneeling at her feet. She was bored of this. Kemet was already too hot and she didn't have the patience to handle these… petty problems. She stared at the kneeling boy for a moment longer before her gaze flickered up to Set, "His crimes?"

Set stepped forward, passing the kneeling figure with a contemptuous glare, "Treason, my Pharaoh. He was speaking ill of you in the city square." His gaze rose to meet hers, a slight shake of his head informing her that he thought this whole ordeal was ridiculous.

Well, so did she.

She leaned forward slightly, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Problems like this were so boring… and such a waste of her time. There was a drought she had to worry about, her people needed to eat. With a sigh, she sat upright, glaring at the man at her feet. Why didn't the guards just lock him away? Her dry lips pursed, pondering while everyone stood quietly and waited. "Why," she spoke at last, "was he brought before me? Surely his crime was not severe enough to warrant a visit to the throne room."

"Pharaoh, he threatened an uprising and…" Set's voice trailed off, much to her confusion.

"Speak Set! I do not wish to sit here all day!"

The priest sighed, squaring his shoulders and looking at her, "He threatened assassination."

At these words, a chill spread through her body. This boy had wanted her dead? And enough so that he would announce it in the middle of the city? She had to consider the possibility of assassination; it came with being a ruler. However to be confronted with it so blatantly... It took her a moment to speak, "You are certain of this?"

"No, they lie-"

"Silence traitor!" The guard holding the chain that was fastened around the prisoner's neck tugged, choking off the rest of his sentence. The boy's hands flew to his neck, tugging at the shackle, in hopes of breathing.

Atem frowned, "Stop that this instant! He has every right to defend himself. I will hear his defense. Do not waste your words however, prisoner, for I am not feeling very patient." As she spoke her crimson eyes narrowed, pinning the guards down with a dangerous, steely look. The guards moved back and she settled once again on her throne. "Speak. Defend yourself before I change my mind."

The boy's tri-colored head rose slowly, amethyst eyes narrowed slightly. "Thank you, _Pharaoh_," he spoke, the last word dripping with disdain, "before your idiotic dogs apprehended me, I simply said perhaps Kemet would be better off under someone else's command."

An insult to his ruler? Such a brave soul. She heard Set intake a sharp breath to snap but she waved her hand to silence him. "You should keep such thoughts," her voice was low, "to yourself. It could be-"

"Dangerous? You imprisoning me would just prove my point. You don't know what is good for your people. When was the last time you even listened to something they said?"

Atem lifted her hand and the guards pulled on the bindings, forcing him into a low bow. She frowned down at him. Who did this… mongrel think he was speaking to her in such a manner? Set approached at her summons and dipped his head low to confer with her. They broke apart a few long minutes later and Atem sighed, "Lock him away for now. I must sleep on his punishment."

"'He' has a name and 'he' would like it to be used."

"And pray tell, what would that be?" Set whipped around glared down at the boy, appalled that he would even speak. Atem gazed down at the boy, verging on perplexity. Did he have no sense in that head of his? Did his parents not teach him manners? He head tilted slightly as she rested it in her palm again.

The boy returned Set's glare, "My name is Yuugi."

Atem sighed quietly, "Very well. Take… Yuugi away. I must think." She dismissed them with her hand and stood, walking gracefully from the throne.

She lay in bed that very night thinking about that strange boy. It had been refreshing, almost, to have someone speak to her in such a manner. Mana, the closest person to her, didn't even call her by her name. She was Pharaoh…

Atem sighed and rolled over looking through the one set of curtains she had requested be left open. Morning would soon be upon them and she still hadn't thought of how to punish the boy. If he was telling the truth, then he had never stated that he wanted to kill her. However, he could still have caused much unrest in an already turbulent point in time. He had held no respect for his ruler and her court, which was an insult to the entire palace. He did deserve punishment… Then it came to her. She knew what she should do to him.

She settled again in bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep come and claim her.

* * *

Yuugi sat in the cold dark cell, waiting for the first light to appear over the horizon. In his opinion, he didn't deserve to be here. He had just been speaking his mind; he shouldn't be punished for that. He didn't give a rat's ass who was around to hear him, even if it was the Pharaoh herself. He sighed and stood, pacing the small cell once again to work the stiffness from his legs.

It was move or freeze. The desert was a cruel mistress… hot when it was fully alight and bone achingly cold some evenings. Of course his luck would make tonight one of the latter and with no blanket to offer him some form of protection … Bastard guards had taken it. Probably at the request of their master, just like the dogs they were.

Now he was just assuming. His grandfather had taught him better that. Yuugi released another sigh and sat back down. He looked at some shadows cast by what little light there was and guessed he had about three hours to either sleep if he wanted. He didn't. He didn't exactly trust where he was and the people around him. After all, he was in the clutches of the Pharaoh.

He felt disdain brewing in his gut as he thought about her. The people were suffering; there was little food and water. Did she not care about them? Or did she just choose to ignore that the people, her people, were suffering? It was her job to look after them wasn't it? Yuugi sighed and sat back down, leaning against the wall. "Pharaoh… No, she isn't my Pharaoh…" He closed his eyes but refused to fall asleep, just in case.

* * *

Atem sat in her throne again the following morning. After not getting much sleep, she wasn't in the best mood. A servant approached her bringing some water which she waved away quickly, hoping the small boy would take it and drink it himself. She leaned back in the throne and crossed her legs. She was ready; she knew what she would do this Yuugi… "Bring him forth."

It took a few minutes before the clang of the shackles reached her ears. Eventually, she saw the guards shove him into the room. He stumbled and she didn't miss the bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept. She waited for him to approach the throne and sighed. He still had no manners. He made no move to kneel or bow. He didn't even utter a good morning. If that was the way he wanted to play… "Kneel."

Her voice was firm, commanding and the guards made sure it was followed through. They applied a little pressure to the back of one of his knees, forcing him to the ground. Yuugi glared up at her and she wished it didn't bring her a little satisfaction. "I see you still haven't learned anything from your night imprisoned."

"Should I have, Pharaoh?"

She didn't miss the contempt in his voice and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his childishness. She didn't need to dignify him with a response, so she just pushed forward. "I have decided a punishment for this prisoner so listen carefully," she looked over at the scribe, "from this day forth, he shall be enslaved. He shall serve no one but me. As it is spoken, so shall it be done."

"What!" Yuugi struggled to stand, thrashing against his bindings, "You can't do that!"

"You forget that I am your Pharaoh. You shall not disrespect me any longer, servant. You will learn your place," she looks at the guards, "take him away. I will fetch him later." She turned on her heel and strode from the room, hearing Yuugi's enraged screams behind her.

* * *

A/N: Hi folks! Well, this is the first chapter for a multi chapter fic. Blindshipping!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi threw his rag onto the floor before gripping it in his hand and scrubbing. Scrubbing the floor? Was she serious? People _walked _on the floor. There wasn't a point in cleaning it. He grumbled under his breath, feeling the collar around his neck shift slightly. With a low oath he brought his hands up to try, once again, to rip the collar from his neck. If there weren't people around, he would have groaned in frustration. He stood instead and kicked the bucket of water, splashing it right on Set's shoes.

Well shit.

Of all the people that could have been walking by at that moment it had to be this asshole. Yuugi knew that Set didn't want him around. And he had just added a little fuel to the fire. Over the last few weeks Yuugi had gone out of his way to avoid this man. Yet they always crossed paths. Perhaps… his eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded the taller man. Had the Pharaoh told him to watch her precious new servant? Yuugi exhaled, trying to squish the growl that rose in his throat. The Pharaoh was a piece of work if that was truly the case. Was she that easily bored? Well perhaps he should-

"You should be apologizing to me, Servant."

Yuugi looked at him for a moment, "It was an accident." And he didn't like Set so he felt an apology was unnecessary. "I owe you nothing."

"You owe me respect. In case you have forgotten, you are a servant and I am a priest." His icy blue eyes narrowed as they met Yuugi's own, issuing a challenge. He wanted him to look away. He wanted to have that power over Yuugi. The shorter male could have rolled his eyes at the notion. He wasn't some fearful lap dog. He had been raised in the streets of Kemet. It was a tough upbringing but it made him strong, stronger than Set thought he was. Yuugi wouldn't bow unless the person really, in his opinion, deserved it.

He stood tall, squaring his shoulders and a simple word passed his lips, "No."

Yuugi saw the disdain creep into the other's eyes once again. It was that same look that he had been given when he had been… enslaved here at her majesty's palace. He didn't care. Yuugi still had his pride after all. Though he could hear his grandfather's voice in the back of his mind telling him, once again, that perhaps he should have held his tongue. What did his grandfather used to say? You can't put out a fire with fire. Well, it was a little too late now.

Damn.

"Guards, take this whelp away. Lock him up, chain him to something… I don't care. But leave him until he learns some manners."

"You will do no such thing, Set. Yuugi is mine. You may lay no claim, deal no punishment, to him without my permission and you, cousin, do not have it."

Yuugi turned his head again and saw her, his 'Pharaoh', his master if he was to sink so low. And of course Yuugi would never allow that happen. He was proud. Not even the collar around his neck could force his compliance... he just had to stay alive so he could get out of here. He wanted to get back to… freedom. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. He missed the sand between his toes and the sounds of the market. Yuugi knew he could return to his home.

He just had to stay alive… and try to not piss off anyone.

Ok… Try and not piss off Set.

Yuugi sighed and, angrily, stomped to Atem's side. She cast him a look, holding in a sigh. "Return to your duties, Set. I'm sure your temple needs you. Yuugi, please…" Without looking to make sure he was following, she started walking. Yuugi glanced at her back, then to Set. He was still glaring at him and, with a mischievous smile, he kicked some water at the priest and ran after her.

She sighed and wheeled on him, "Must you be such a child? You should have respect. Did your father teach you nothing?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed slightly. "My father is… none of your concern, Pharaoh."

Atem looked at him for a moment. That had hit a nerve in the small boy. She squared her shoulders and huffed, "Do not speak to me in such a manner. I am your Pharaoh." She turned on her heel again and walked. This boy was… he was an annoyance. Perhaps she should turn him over to Set. No. No, that wasn't the answer. Patience was key with any unruly child wasn't it? "You can read, yes?"

Yuugi paused for a moment, "Yes, I can." His grandfather had taught him when he was small. He had loved sitting on the older man's lap and sounding out the words slowly as the older man guided him. It was a skill he usually kept secret though. Only scribes and people of power had that knowledge… right?

"Good then you," she made her way through a doorway, "can put that stack of scrolls in order. Most useful first." And with that she turned on her heel but he didn't miss the low 'watch him carefully' she whispered to the guards. Yuugi rolled his eyes and sat, muttering a low oath.

He scanned the scrolls. Spells, recipes and… population counts? How boring… He glanced up and saw a vial of ink and a scribe's pen. Hmm… He shouldn't. He should just get it done and go steal a few moments by the fig tree. He opened a recipe scroll and chuckled. A bread recipe. He could just change some numbers…

Yuugi looked at the guards and rolled his eyes. They weren't even paying attention. He scribbled out some of the numbers and wrote in his own random, believable ones. And he set it first in the stack. A kitchen servant burst through the door and he jumped.

"You, boy, I need a recipe for bread."

Did this asshole just call him boy? Oh no… He grabbed the tampered scroll and handed it to him. "This is the only one I've seen."

The servant turned and ran back to the kitchen. Yuugi hoped he learned a lesson.

* * *

It was later in the evening. The sands were cooling and Atem was dressed in some of her finery. She had some guests coming; they were some very important trade dignitaries. Lines needed to be redrawn, deals renegotiated and new wares brought into Kemet. The kitchen servants had been working all day on a welcome feast. The dining room had been decorated. She always wanted to impress those who visited her palace.

She surveyed the table. It would be a good meal. Wild fowl, different fruits and fresh veggies from the dark soils of the Great River… She sent a quick thanks to the Gods and sat at the head of the table to await her guests.

They trickled in one by one. She nodded and they sat, "Please, help yourselves. We can do our talking as we eat." She reached for one of the small loaves of bread and tore it in half before taking a small bite.

Atem felt her face scrunch into a grimace. Her head whipped around to her table servant, "What is this?"

Atem watched her flounder for a moment, "I'm sorry… I do not understand-"

Atem thrust the bread at her, "Taste it."

The servant hesitantly took the bread and took a small bite, her face falling. Atem crossed her arms and frowned, "Do you expect my guests to eat that. Please have someone come take it away." She waved her hand and looked at her guests, "My apologies for the terrible beginning to our meal. Please, enjoy." Her crimson eyes narrowed as she watched servants carry the baskets of bread away. She would get to the bottom of that later.

She saw Yuugi trying to sneak his way around the perimeter of the room and she waved him away. This was important and he didn't need to be here. She saw him roll his eyes and walk into the kitchen. Maybe he would take some of that horrendous bread.

* * *

Yuugi didn't take the bread. He was the one who sabotaged it after all. But it was better than he could have imagined. The Pharaoh had eaten it. Small paybacks… He paused, a fig in his hands. What if he could annoy his way out this captivity? Would the Pharaoh get annoyed enough to let him go? A devilish smirk appeared on his face. It was worth a try.

And he couldn't resist the temptation of seeing her face.

He made his way to his small chambers and sat on the floor, imagining the stars above him. If things went according to his plans, he would see those stars again.


	3. Chapter 3

Atem made her way down the hall, her priests following closely at her heels. Mahado and Set were going back and forth about something that she was only half listening to; it was really inconsequential to her.

"Pharaoh? Are you listening?"

"No. I tuned out your drivel a little while ago. I do not need to hear about illegitimate children and whether or not they have rights to a noble father. They can figure that out on their own unless it disrupts my court. Next problem please."

Set snapped to attention, rushing to her side as she strode to her favorite gardens. They were right by her room, a fig tree growing in the center. How it did she never questioned. It had just… been there. Her nursemaid had once said it was magic.

That would explain why she had eaten so much 'magic fruit' when she had been younger.

With an inward sigh she sat at the base of the tree, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning her head back. She closed her eyes, "Alright… speak. Set first."

"Well Pharaoh, the Great River is showing signs that it is getting ready to flood. Isis' tears must be upon us soon."

"And those festivities for when that time comes? We are ready, correct?"

Set nodded, muttering words of reassurance to her. It went on like this for an hour: a priest would talk of news, she would ask questions, then they would reassure her. Routine. The life of a queen was actually rather dull. She just did the same things over and over again. She laid her head back against the trunk of the tree, eyes heavy. Perhaps it was a good day for a nap… She managed to open her eyes despite the drowsiness and, "Leave me. Take the day for your leisure. Nothing of consequence shall happen today." They started to speak again and she waved her hand, efficiently cutting them off, "No. No more today. I grow wary. Please… take some time for yourselves."

It took a few minutes for her to get them to go; Set had been especially adamant about staying. Why did her cousin have to be so… stubborn? It must be a family trait. The Pharaoh rolled her eyes and settled against the tree. Not surprisingly sleep came quickly…

* * *

_She was in her room, stripped to just her thin clothes. The cool desert wind rushed into her room through the windows. Pale purple curtain, almost white, whipped around with the small breeze. The Queen moved out to her balcony, leaning against the railing and looked up at the stars. Night was her favorite time. She loved the peace the night brought with it, the quiet; it was the one time where she could silence her thoughts and just be herself…_

"_My Lady?"_

_She turned at the sound of the voice. Yuugi? __"I told you that you don't have to call me that here." Atem moved toward him, her face lighting up with a smile. Once she reached him, her arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned into him. "I don't like not being able to do this during the day."_

"_You could always set me free… Then we wouldn't have this problem."_

_She sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She knew, in the back of her mind, that he was right. She should free him. Yuugi had served his time, learned the lesson he needed to. But… "You will leave me…"_

_Yuugi's arms released her, one hand moving to tilt up her chin. "No. I wouldn't." Then, as if in slow motion, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Atem couldn't help but melt into him, her knees weak. Yet, he supported her, didn't let her fall. The kiss was soft, sweet but she could feel the dark desires, the promises, of what was to come. And she gasped. One her lips parted, his tongue darted in, claiming her mouth and exploring. The Pharaoh let him, let herself have this one moment of weakness._

_He broke away for a moment, eyes dark with lust. "Come to bed."_

_Not a question. And, surprising for herself, she followed the command, taking his hand and following him to her bed. They fell, entwined, with him on top of her. Her legs made a cradle for him. She arched as his hands _–

She awoke with a start, blood immediately rushing to her face and reddening her cheeks. Oh… That was… She shook her head and looked around. Had anyone seen her? Then she paused. It was silly to think that anyone would have seen her or that dream. Nobody could read minds. Slowly she stood and stretched to work the kinks from her muscles. She hadn't had a dream like that before and it was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Pharaoh?"

She jumped slightly. Oh no…

"Yes Yuugi?" She kept her back turned, trying to make the redness in her cheeks go away. Of course he had to show up. Of course it had to be this moment. She took a breath to steel herself then turned, eyes slightly narrowed. "Why did you disturb my peace?"

"Why is your face all red?"

"The heat," she snapped.

Yuugi looked at her for a moment; he didn't believe her. But oh well. It wasn't like he cared. He refrained from rolling his eyes and, instead, crossed his arms over his chest. "I finished running those scrolls into the city. Handed them directly to the city leaders. They told me that they would contact you within the next few days."

She nodded and walked past him, "I had hoped they would respond sooner but it will have to do." Atem had to get away from him. She couldn't think straight. Not after that dream. "Yuugi, I need you to go back into town. The market. To look for…" She needed a meaningless task. Something that would take him a while. "silk. I want silks."

Yuugi blinked once before his eyes narrowed, "I was just there. Why couldn't I do that all at once?"

"Because I didn't think about it. It was just trivial. But now that you are free I can send you."

Yuugi couldn't stop the eye roll this time. He bit his tongue; there was no point in arguing with her. "Very well… Is there anything else you are going to conveniently forget that I will have to run back for?"

Atem turned back and glared, "No. Just go." And she turned on her heel, striding from the courtyard.

* * *

Yuugi wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned against a building, trying to stay in the shade for at least a moment longer. He was pretty sure he had never disliked the Pharaoh more than right now. Today was brutally hot, the wind just blowing heat at him. Yet here he was (again) just trying to find some stupid fabric.

She had "forgotten" on purpose.

There was no other explanation.

He would get her stupid task done, head back to the palace and hide in his little room. No one bothered him there. Quickly he pushed away from the wall and headed into the shop that carried fabrics. Just to spite her he should look for an ugly material, something she wouldn't be proud to show off. Sweet, little revenges made his days so much more enjoyable. He paused to ask the shop keeper about them. Of course she had some that weren't pretty. Human's make mistakes after all.

"May I ask what you need it for?"

"A project. My wife wants to redye them into a different color." The lie, surprisingly, came quickly out of his mouth.

"Well I can sell them cheap to you. I have to get rid of them. A caravan is due next week with new stock."

"I would appreciate that. Could you have them delivered as well? We live in the Palace and that is quite a walk in today's heat."

The shop owner nodded, "Of course. I can get my son to deliver them tomorrow."

Yuugi smiled politely. Perfect… "Thank you very much." He paid for the purchase and left, smirking. The Pharaoh would be _so_ pleased.

The night had passed quickly much to Atem's relief. She had no more dreams like that one. She was walking down the hall with Mana when a guard approached, almost hesitantly. "My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"There is a delivery… It needs your approval…"

Why was the guard so nervous? She nodded a good bye to Mana, her personal guards following at her heels. It took a few minutes to get to the northern gate where the cart stood waiting. "What is-" Her eyes landed on the grey-brown fabric. Her eyes narrowed. This was… not what she had expected. "Take it back. This is not what I requested."

The man by the horse's shoulder shook his head, "I cannot take them back. They have been paid for…"

_Yuugi…_

With a wave of her hand she turned on her heel and walked (almost ran) to Yuugi's room. She threw open the curtain and he turned, eyes wide, and tried to cover his top half with the shirt he clutched in his hands. "What is that at my gate?"

Yuugi blinked and sneered, "Don't you knock? What if I was naked?"

Atem's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure there isn't much to see anyway. I expect you to do something with that silk. Because it will not be shown in my palace."

Yuugi watched as she turned from his room. Not much to see, huh?

Well he would prove her wrong.

Game on.

And he never lost.

* * *

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait. I didn't have internet for a while. So to make up for it I will post this chapter and (hopefully) a new one-shot. A sequel to Blindfold if any are interested in reading it.


End file.
